I miss him
by Allie Goode
Summary: Cammie and Zach broke up. The rest of the girls are trying to fix it and after a long time, they finally find out why Zammie drifted apart. But what happens, when Cammie has an encounter with Zach again? Story better than summary; 2-shot.


**A/N: Another one-shot. Might have a sad ending. Can cause diarrhea, depression, thoughts of suicide, and nausea. Please talk to an experienced reader before beginning to read this (: **

I was curled up on the couch that night. My mind was a mess and I couldn't stop thinking about him. I lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what went wrong. Then, my phone started vibrating.

"Bloody Cam! If you don't get your ass off that couch cushion, I will rip out your spine!" she screamed as I held the phone away from my ears.

"Bex.. I know. But I can't stop thinking about Zach, I really can't!"

"It's been _6 whole months_, why can you not stop thinking about him?"

"For you and Grant, it's on and off. For the rest of us, a break up stays as a break up," I explained, wishing my break up was as easy as Bex made it sound.

"You know what? I'm coming over there whether you like it or not."

And then she hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>"Soo…"<p>

"So?" I replied.

"Oh for God's sake! I'm getting you out of this house!" Bex exclaimed, and then she whipped out her cell phone and dialed two numbers I was sure was Macey and Liz.

"Yes, Liz… At the Galleria? Alright, we'll meet up with you there," and then the conversation with Macey: "No, we won't need your limo. Uhh, meet us at the Galleria and yes, for once, I recommend you to bring your ten credit cards. See you later."

"Ten credit cards?" I asked in surprise.

"People do crazy things," Bex muttered. "C'mon let's go, I'm pretty sure they're almost there!

She grabbed my hand and led me out the door.

"I don't see them," I stated blankly.

"You will soon, hopefully," Bex said, glancing around, searching for who I assumed were Liz and Macey.

All of a sudden, a pair of hands closed around my eyes.

"Alright, Macey. If that's you, I'm about to kill you," I declared.

"I doubt you would do that, Gallagher girl."

I spun around. "Zach?"

"The one and only."

"Umm, Zac Effron? Zach Brown?" I raised an eyebrow.

He just shrugged.

"Get some!" I heard from afar. It was Bex. I hadn't noticed her missing presence. I took a quick look around and noticed her walking towards Zach and I, with Macey and Liz.

"So what's good?" I turned back to Zach.

"Ha-ha um, yeah, nothing. How are you?" I tried to avoid looking him in the eyes, so escaped it by staring at the floor. It had been so hard since we broke up and hadn't contacted each other since…

"I'm swell. May I ask why Bex called me over?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes at Bex, who had reached where we were standing.

"You guys are going to talk it out and get closure like _mature_ people and we will be back in a short bit. Ta-ta!" she smiled cheerily and skipped off with Macey and Liz, who also gave me a wink. Oh my gosh, I was going to murder them.

"So what have you been doing for the past 6 months?" I asked, not really wanting to know.

"You know.. I've been here and there. How about you?"

I didn't want to tell him I had been moping for the past several months due to our finished relationship so I lied. "Shopping, you know. The stuff with Bex, Liz, and Macey.."

He just nodded. "Wanna walk?"

I just shrugged and stood up. "Okay,"

We started walking and he started with a quick apology. "I'm sorry,"

It took me aback. "Sorry for what?" I started remembering how we broke up.

* * *

><p><em>It was rainy outside and the thunder was loud. The doorbell rang and I had opened the door. There stood Zach, drenched in the rain, carrying a dozen roses. <em>

"_Zach!" I squealed, worrying he would get sick. _

"_Hey, Gallagher girl."_

_I grabbed a towel from my bathroom and ran to where he was, drying off his hair for him. _

"_May I ask why you were standing in the rain?" I impatiently waited for him to reply._

"_No reason."_

_I sighed. "You're going to get sick!"_

"_And if I do, I'll need you taking care of me until I get better," he smiled and kissed my nose._

"_Whatever, Zach," I huffed._

_I crossed my arms and stretched out my hands for the wet towel, but he grabbed my hand pulling me into him. My first instinct was to grab onto him, so I did._

"_I love you, Gallagher girl," he laughed and spun me around._

"_I love you too," I smiled, kissing him softly._

"_That reminds me! These roses are for you, my queen," he made a show of bowing and handing me the dozen roses._

"_Thank you, my king," I mocked him, stepping on my tip toes and giving him another kiss._

"_So, I think we need to discuss several things I'm pretty sure you'd like to know," he quickly stated, looking uncomfortable._

"_Go on…" I slowly said._

"_Okay, so there are some Circle agents still on the loose. Yes, I know we destroyed them a while ago, but the director thinks I should go find out what the remaining ones are up to," he said so quickly, I wasn't sure I had heard him right._

"_Alright, so when are you leaving?"_

"_Tomorrow morning."_

"_Zach!"_

"_What?"_

"_Don't you remember what day tomorrow is?"_

"_No, not really…"_

"_Forget it," I got up and went to my kitchen. Tomorrow was the date of our 1__st__ anniversary. How could he have forgotten?_

_Zach came up behind me, as I watched the tiny drops of rain fall on the hard surface of the glass. _

"_Whatever, just leave. And oh, by the way? Tomorrow is our 1__st__ year anniversary. Sorry if I wasn't important enough for you to remember," I echoed to him, seeing his reflection on the glass._

"_Gallagher girl, stop making a big deal about trivial things."_

"_Trivial? This isn't trivial. This is one of our __**firsts **__and I can't believe I expected you to even remember!"_

"_I have too much going on my mind, this shouldn't be one of them."_

"_Well then I guess I shouldn't be on your mind."_

"_If that's what you think, then I'm fine with it. I'm so annoyed of you always being so stubborn. Just because I forgot our first anniversary, does not mean it's the end of the world. Stop being such a drama queen and forget there was anything to us. I knew from day 1 this would have never worked out. I don't know why I tried to get you, when I could have done things that were actually worth my time."_

_That made me stop and look up. "Worth your time? So I wasn't worth it?"_

"_No."_

_That was a big blow to my heart. And then he walked out of my life._

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for being such a douche to you half a year ago," he hesitated, grabbing my hand as it swayed back and forth.<p>

"Oh," was all I could say.

"So I'd like to make it up to you. Can you drop by my place tomorrow?"

I paused to think about it. "At what time? And where?"

He smacked his forehead with his palm. "Oh right, umm 23 Park Avenue at around 7:00pm?"

"I'll see."

And then it was me, walking out of the Galleria. Surprisingly, Bex, Liz, and Macey were standing by the car, talking.

I raised a questioning eyebrow. "I thought you were gonna come get me. Good thing, I came out here by myself."

They all let out a nervous giggle. As we piled into the car, I explained everything that had happened, including how Zach and I broke up. They all pushed me into going to his house tomorrow so I reluctantly agreed.

**A/N: Ahhhhhhh! Alright, I'm going to make this a two-shot if I get enough review. Now for the hard part:**

**So as you know… I don't think I've updated in several months (like more than 4 or 5 months). I'm so sorry! I've been so busy that I keep putting off my stories for some other time. I feel really bad that this one-shot isn't really too long or the best, but I'll try next time, HOPEFULLY. Be thankful that several of my readers who reviewed are the ones that made me feel guilty to get off my ass and type this up! :/ So please excuse my tardiness.**

**I need to get_ AT LEAST 15 REVIEWS_ BEFORE I START TO WRITE THE NEXT. Review and add to alerts to get the alert when I post up the second part of this! I'm so tired. Alright you guys, goodbye!**

**~Allie Goode (:**


End file.
